


Wet

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-28
Updated: 2004-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ron asks Harry what it was like kissing Cho
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	Wet

"Harry? You never did answer my question," Ron said, sprawled out on his bed flipping through one of his Martin Miggs the Mad Muggle comics. 

"What question was that?" Harry asked, rolling to his side to face Ron. 

"What it was like kissing Cho?"

"It was wet."

"Wet like how? I mean you said she was crying, but surely there was more to it then that," Ron pressed. 

"Ron, I don't know how to explain it. Ask Hermione; I'm sure she'd be able to."

"How is Hermione supposed to know what it was like for you to kiss Cho?" Ron asked, shifting to prop himself up on an elbow, eyeing Harry. 

Exasperated, Harry flopped onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. "Why do you want to know so badly?"

"I haven't ever kissed anyone, and I don't know when I will get that chance, and I'd just rather know so I'm not building it up to be better than what I think it will be like."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh is right. You don't understand, Harry. you're lucky, girls think you're fit and you'll get plenty of opportunities to get kissed. Me? The best I've got was a kiss from my mum. And that's by no means a kiss, because mums don't count." Ron slapped his comic book closed and set it carefully on his bedside table before plopping onto his back as well. 

"Ron, I'm sure you'll get kissed soon enough. But it's really not that great a thing--"

"Yeah, I get it, it's wet." Ron scowled and crossed his arms before letting out a dramatic sigh. He laid back again, closing his eyes and letting his mind wander to what a kiss - maybe with Hermione - ought to be like.

Then there were lips pressing his, and Ron thought it was certainly the most realistic daydream he'd ever had. The lips pulled away briefly before brushing several light pecks. Ron kissed back, lips spreading slightly to allow a tongue a few quick, shallow licks before pressing more deeply in.

The tongue tasted of chocolate frogs and Ron smiled, guiding it around his mouth. He let out a soft moan and wrapped his hands in Hermione's bushy hair, only to find it wasn't bushy, and wasn't long, and wasn't Hermione's at all. He slowly let his eyes flicker open and as Harry pulled back, Ron's hand slid over his lips, holding back the gasp that threatened to escape. 

"Hmm, that wasn't very wet. Perhaps it was just Cho that kisses damply," Harry mused more to himself than anything. Looking down at his blushing friend, he asked, "Does that answer your question?" 

With words once again failing him, Ron just nodded. 

Harry smiled and snorted lightly, "Hell, if I had known that's how to shut you up, I'd have tried it sooner."

"That's not funny, Harry!" Ron squeaked, smacking his best friend with his pillow. "Next time, give a bloke some warning, why don't you?"

"Next time?"

"Yeah, next time."

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel: [Next Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861276)


End file.
